Wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to
by Shenotyohoenomo
Summary: This story explores a relationship that definitely should have happed when the Office was still on tv. Oscar has gone threw some tough stuff with one person who might make that all disappear. I don't know I'm bad a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

I STILL DONT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE OFFICE

DONT SUE ME

I'm happy for him.

After the whole Angela fiasco I am glad he's finally found someone that A: makes him happy, and B: actually returns those feelings. Not to mention Erin is cute. It's more than likely that countless men had vied for her attention, which makes me wonder why she is settling for Andy in the first place. Who would even want to be with an obnoxious, banjo-plucking, blue-blooded, wannabe frat boy when there are so many other, better options? Anyway, a small part of me expects that the relationship isn't going to last but it's still nice to know that for once, the universe is cutting Andy some slack.

From a few feet behind me I hear Andy's chair creak slightly as he shifts his weight.

"Oscarinooo," he says suddenly, tapping the edge of his desk with a pen. "How 'bout some tuneage?"

"Mmhmmm, sure," I answer vacantly, valiantly attempting to concentrate on the finance spreadsheet laid out in front of me. Since Michael and everyone else, save for Andy and I, had already gone home for the day, it is one of those rare occasions when I actually have time to get work done. Andy is being forced to stay late to do busy work in order to make up for his especially poor sales performance as of late, probably, I suspect, having something to do with his constant glancing over at the reception desk. As for me, Matt had sent me a text earlier:

 _game at my place 2nite? :)  
_  
The smiley face had been a nice gesture, and I did thoroughly enjoy my time on the couch with him, but to be honest, I would rather eat a basketball than spend yet another night watching one be dribbled down a court for hours on end. So, it conveniently turns out that I'm busy working late tonight at the office. Bummer.

While I'm busy contemplating whether or not I actually am a terrible person, Andy pulls up iTunes on his computer. As soon as I hear the commercialized and artificially rebellious voice of Kelly Clarkson fill the room, I suppress a sigh. At least it's better than the silence. As I continue crunching numbers I find myself smiling. Andy _would_ be an _American Idol_ fan. In spite of myself, I chuckle at the image of him frantically calling in his vote every Tuesday night.

"What's so funny?"

I turn around and sure enough he's grinning curiously at me.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about something else." I steal a glance at the clock. "Jesus, it's ten already?"

Andy looks at the time too and rubs his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Out of the corner of my eye I see him try and fail to smother a big yawn.

"Why are you so tired?" I ask, standing up and stretching, my muscles aching from sitting in the same position for such a long and uneventful period of time.

He leans back in his chair, cracking the bones in his back. "The Lady Hannon and I were up until all hours of the morning last night on the phone..." There's a pregnant pause before he shrugs nonchalantly and unnecessarily adds for emphasis, "... _talking_."

I raise my eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Yep," he says a little smugly like it isn't a big deal, but it's obvious even to the most socially inept person who thrilled he is with this, practically beaming. "I don't want to jinx it, but it's gettin' _pret_ -ty serious-"

He's starting to ramble as a weird and unexpected feeling passes over me. My pulse quickens and there's an uncomfortable gulp in the base of my throat that I can't swallow. I'm sweating.

"-and neither of us wanted to hang up! So then I said-"

"Andy," I blurt out, interrupting him mid-sentence. He hesitates in surprise and just sits there looking up at me.

"Yeah, bro?"

"I think it's great that you and Erin are hitting it off, really I do." My brain doesn't even register what I'm saying. The words are forming and coming out by themselves. "But, well, don't you think you're moving a little... I don't know, fast?"

Andy blinks then after a few seconds he rolls his eyes and laughs. "It's not like we're getting married-"

I hold up my palms, stopping him again. "I know, I know, I'm just saying that you shouldn't rush into anything, after the whole mess with Angela..."

He flinches. That one hit him hard, and seeing how much it hurt him, my conscience instantly regrets saying it. It was unnerving how quickly his expression changed from so infectiously cheerful to how he looked now, his face doubting with his mouth tightly shut in a thin line and eyes averted to the floor. I guess the pain of getting cheated on by your fiancee is something that never completely goes away. He stays quiet for a while, and it gets to the point where I'm about to say something before he looks back to me again.

"Maybe you're right."

Oh, I'm so going to Hell.

"But I don't think..." he continues slowly, his crippling insecurity showing through all thanks to me, "... that Erin would... do that to me." His eyes are getting a little shiny as he's getting more emotional. "Right?"

"Andy, I'm sorry," I say and put my hand on his shoulder, ignoring the tiny spark of electricity that raced though my fingers as I did so. "Erin is definitely not Angela."

Andy nods, indiscreetly wiping his eyes with the back of his arm as he stands up to face me. He gives me a watery smile.

"Thanks, Oscar."

I forget all about Matt, Erin, his horrible taste in music, about that fact that he is the same annoying, obtrusive, inappropriate guy who sits only about twenty feet from my desk every day. Just looking at him, so hurt, so vulnerable...

He's warm and moist against my mouth- Oh my God, this is actually happening. I'm kissing him, kissing Andy Bernard more passionately than I've ever kissed any other person in my entire life. Heart hammering madly in my chest, I press even closer to his body, practically clinging to him and he feels unbelievably hot, almost burningly so, and tall and intoxicating. My lips are pushed against his almost painfully and I vaguely realize how desperate and stupid and ridiculous this is, but fuck dignity.

I'm dizzy, I can't breathe but I don't even care. All I know is that he tastes like milky coffee and that mint toothpaste flavor- I'm kissing him like crazy and the same thought is repeating itself over and over again in my head _I don't want to let him go, I don't want to let him go._ His lips are soft.

They are also not kissing back.

I feel him jerk violently against me and suddenly his firm hands are gripping my arms and pushing me away from him. No wonder his skin felt so hot, his face is flushed red, with embarrassment, shame, I'm not sure, maybe both- but whatever it is, it is all for me.

My face, however, all of the color has drained out of it. My stomach twists and shrivels inside me, sour bile rising up in my throat. His bright blue eyes that are usually filled with, often exhausting, amounts of enthusiasm are now looking at me with such panicked intensity and what has to be derision. He stands speechless for what seems like the longest, agonizing eternity with his mouth ajar before finally speaking. His eyebrows draw together and he stares at me with what is most likely disgusted confusion. His voice is low even though we are the only people here.

"What are you doing?"

I'm going to throw up... just vomit my dinner of vending machine Fritos and Pepsi right there on the floor. I want to die. My tongue feels like sandpaper in my mouth and when I try to speak it sounds like some pathetic, strangled choking noise.

Now I'm walking, half running, past him and over to my desk. I gather my things, my thermos, my coat, my gloves, and leave while he's still standing there, watching me go.

I am the worst kind of idiot. People will pass this story down to their children and grandchildren and I will be a legend. Oscar Martinez will go down in history as the biggest asshole that has ever existed.

All I want to do is go home and just lay down on my bed with my knees pulled tightly up to my chest, trying to find that childish comfort of having a blanket shielding you, making you feel smaller and protected. How could I do that to him? To Erin and Matt? I had temporarily lost my mind... lost control. I'd always been an expert at keeping my emotions in check- so unlike Andy. You can always look at Andy and know exactly what he's feeling.

 _Did you really think he'd stay single forever?  
_  
I remember the haughty tone in his voice when he confided in me that day... asking if I'd heard the rumor that he was gay. His body language had been so tense and guarded, and even though he'd spoken calmly, anyone could have detected the underlying anxiety in every word. It had been a textbook example of self-denial.

 _Or_ so you thought

I clench my car keys in my fist so that they are digging into my palm, my legs numbly carrying me to my parking space.

"Oscar!"

Shit.

I freeze next to the car door and hear his shoes pounding on the asphalt some ways behind me as he jogs over; he doesn't have his coat on, just his shirt rolled up at the sleeves and a pink tie that swings back and forth as he runs. When he reaches me, it is clear that he hasn't thought ahead as to what he is actually going to say. His breath comes out in little, visible puffs as he inhales and exhales rapidly, trying to regain his composure.

Breath, breath. "Hey." Breath, breath.

"Hi."

It seems that my vocal cords have ironically recovered just in time for the most awkward silence I have ever experienced in my life. The only sounds are the distant traffic, Andy catching his breath, and the wind whipping at my jacket. He shivers in his thin shirt and I hate myself more, if that's even possible at this point. I can't be here anymore.

"Andy, please, just let me go home."

I am still shocked at how cruel and condescending I can be to him, treating him like an immature child, even in this situation where I am entirely to blame. I turn around and close my eyes tightly, about to shove my key into the lock.

"I'm sorry."

Guilt and unbelievable shame washes over me. He's apologizing to _me_. My feet appear to be permanently rooted to the ground and I pray to God that he doesn't see me shaking.

"I didn't..." he adds on hastily, uncertain of how to go on. "I had no idea that..."

No, it's not your fault, Andy. I am clinically insane. Apparently I now choose to spend my time accosting straight co-workers in the office after hours. To my surprise, there is a noticeable lack of pity in his voice, the arrogant kind that people use when they look down to you, which is something that he is infamous for.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. I feel the same tingling, weightless sensation I get whenever he touches me and my heart beats quickly all the way into my throat. But even through my jacket I can also feel that his hand is cold. He's freezing here outside at night without a coat on and it's all because of me. I disgust myself with my selfishness. I'll let him stand outside and get sick just because I want him here, just like I'll sabotage his perfect, amazing relationship with Erin just so there'll be the unlikely, tiniest, most remote chance that he'd ever want to be with me. I shrug his hand off my shoulder but can't bear to face him.

"There's no way you could've known."

"I just... I really like her, Oscar." Andy is still panting slightly, and I can picture his eyes looking firmly and sincerely into my back. "I think I love her."

This simple statement is like a blunt kick to my stomach. Even though deep down I realize that I've always known this, it feels like the wind has been knocked clean out of me and I'm suffocating. I'm losing it again- losing control.

I guess Andy doesn't notice this, because he only continues.

"I'm going to ask her to move in with me." He says this quietly but with so much poorly contained eagerness, and I am positive that I am the first person he is telling this to. "I just want you to know that you're one of my closest friends-"

I can't breathe. My throat is closing up.

"-and we'll always be bromigos," he promises me. When I don't respond right away, he hesitates, concerned. "Are you okay?"

To live with myself, I know there is only one way to answer this question.

"Yeah, Andy," I say obviously with a laugh, forcing my voice into a content, carefree tone. Opening the car door and easing myself inside, I give a casual wave of my hand. "Talk to you later."

Andy grins too and rubs his hands together as he starts to walk backwards towards the office. "Okay, will see you to- _morrow._ "

As soon as I drive a safe enough distance away from the building, I pull onto a random street that I've never been on before, not caring, and stop next to the sidewalk to break down.

It all comes out. I haven't cried like this in years. Tears are streaming down my face even as I hyperventilate, gasping as my lungs desperately try to inflate with the frigid Scranton air. I want to stop; there's no point in this, it won't change anything. I try to remind myself of how wrong he is for me: he brags, he has no common sense, he's a Cornell snob, a suck-up, a social-moron, incompetent- the list goes on. Nothing helps. Soon the tears run out and I'm reduced to dry, heaving sobs. Eventually I just allow the memory of everything else take over- how warm and soft he felt when I finally acted out that deeply buried need that had been lying dormant in my subconscious this entire time. I had kissed him.

My forehead is resting so uncomfortably on the driver's wheel that there is no doubt it will leave a mark. It wasn't fair.

I loved you first. .


	2. Chapter 2

This is a pretty short chapter but, I heard this song called happier by Ed Sheeran and it gave me a great idea for this chapter. It also has Angela and Oscar friendship that I think is super sweet so enjoy!

()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()

It's been a few weeks since I kissed Andy and it had been tough ones. Andy's now with Erin. I don't know how I feel about it yet. All I know is the more he advances this relationship with Erin the more jealous and depressed I get, and it shows. He spends more time with her than he does with me. He's not himself. He's...different.

I went to Poor Richards as a pick me up. Little did I know I saw the only two people I was trying to avoid. You guessed it; Andy and Erin. He was making her smile this great radiant smile and he had his big goofy smile. The both of their smiles were twice as large as ours. He looks happier.

I wrote a email to Andy the next morning. It wrote;

Hey, Andy

I know your with Erin and everything but, I noticed that you weren't spending as much time with me as you do with Erin. I don't take it personally or anything but, your friendship means the world to me and I don't want to lose that. But you look happier. My other friends told me one day I'll feel it too. But I'm trying to smile and hide the truth but, I know I was happier with you.

From,

Oscar

Tears started to well up in my eyes and Angela looked at me in the corner of her eye. And taped my shoulder.

"Hey Oscar, are you okay?"

"Hmm..oh umm" I wiped the tears from my face as I got and speed walked into the bathroom.

"God what have I done"

"Why couldn't I have wrote that on my own time"

Angela read the email and gasped quietly so no on could hear.

She went to the break room where the bathrooms were and waited for Oscar.

He came out of the bathroom slightly screamed and jumped back as I saw Angela waited outside of the males bathroom.

"What are you doing!"

"Oscar I read the email."

"Why did you do that! Angela he wasn't even supposed to read that."

"I sent it..."

"Why the fuck would you send it!"

"Obviously you have some stuff you need to deal with and I thought I'd help you out."

"Angela I need to make sure he never reads that okay!?"

"Alright I'll make sure he doesn't read it and if he does I'll tell him Jim's pranking him or something."

"Just make sure he doesn't know"

"Okay"

I went home that night and sat in the corner of my bedroom drinking some wine.

I had 1 or 7 glasses I don't know. I don't even know if I'm breathing right now but, you know everything's cool.

Angela decided it would be nice to come unexpectedly and just show up so she did.

"Oscar. Oscar buddy you home!"

"The doors unlocked that's weird."

She invited herself in. She heard crying from the other room and followed it.

"Oscar! Oscar it's Angela! Are you home?"

She found me laying on the floor in the bedroom crying with a half-drunken bottle of wine in my hand.

"Oh geez Oscar what are you doing."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support my friend."

Oscar sat up staring into the wine bottle.

"This stuff is the good stuff."

"Maakes mme feeeel warm and fuzzzieeee"

She ran over and sat next to me.

She took the wine bottle of wine out of my hand.

"You've had enough"

"But there still a little more" he reached over and tried to grab the bottle but, Angela pushed her arm out so he couldn't get it.

"Is this about Andy, Oscar"

"I don't know?"

"Tell the truth"

"Yes and no"

"what does that mean"

"IT MEANS IM LONLEY AND HAVE NOBODY SO THERE HE'S THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN MAKE LAUGH TILL I PASS OUT. NOW HE'S GONE AND ILL NEVER GET MY CHANCE!"

"Chance at what?"

"My...ummm nevermind"

After a few seconds she shook it off and put her hand on my knee.

Oh Oscar he's still your friend he just needs to realize how much he means to you."

No Angela, just you don't understand what I'm trying to say."

"Then what are you trying to say."

"That I have a crush on him and I've had a crush on him since we went to Winnipeg on that stupid business trip. He's a straight man so it would never have worked out anyway"

"There's still a chance."

"No there's no chance now."

"Why not?"

"Because when we stayed late that one night a couple weeks ago"

"I kissed him.."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, he was crying because he didn't know if Erin liked him or not and he just looked so insecure and desperate and his lips just looked so soft. It completely ruined our friendship and I knew it would. I just needed to get through to him that I liked him in more of a friendly way. I guess he didnt feel the same way."

"I get it."

"Do you really?"

"Yes I do, when I was in a relationship with Andy. I was only in that relationship to make Dwight jealous. I loved Dwight with all my heart but, at the time he had just killed my cat so I just couldn't let him off that easily." Then that duel happened and I ended up losing them both. Was it worth it. No of course not. But if Andy's your true friend then you have to trust he will never let anything get in the way of your friendship. Just like Dwight never let me go and now we're back together so, have faith that everything will turn out just fine in the end."

"Thanks Angela that helped a lot"

"Oh no problem. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay after what happened today."

"Thanks"

"Okay well I should get going now but I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and headed toward the door.

"Ok see you tomorrow. Drive safe."

"Thank you"

The next morning I had talked to Andy and know they were back to spending more time with each other and Andy had felt the same way so it was a win win win!

"Angela you were right he said he was sorry and now we are spending more time with each other.!"

"That's great Oscar I'm so happy for you!"

I know that's a weird way to end a chapter but I just didn't know how to end it so yea deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Its going going to be my mission today to tell Andy how I feel about this whole Erin relashonship thing. I'm okay with it but now our hang out level is at one percent. I have no other friends either. I mean I do have friends but, they're jerks and I don't hang out with them as much. Angela just became one of my friends, granted I let her stay in my house so that makes us friends.

I was talking to Angela in the break room before I went and talked to Andy.

"Okay, Angela, I'm gonna do it. No wait what if this ruins even more between us"

"Thats stupid of course it's not. As I said if he's your true friend then he will understand"

"That makes sense"

"alright I'm going now"

"Hey Andy I wanted to talk to you for a second"

"Okay what's up"

"Well umm I'm sure you've noticed we were spending as much time together as we used to"

"I haven't"

"Well we are and I just want to make sure you know how much our friendship means to me and I wouldn't do anything to hurt it again."

"Well I'm sorry dude but, I have a girlfriend and she requires most of my attention so."

"Oh, that's um understandable." I put my hands in my pocket

"Oh okay thanks"

"Andy Bernard listen to me!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I don't know a lot about Erin but, I know she's a jerk and she's gonna dump you."

"That is so not true"

"Yes it is"

"Well then how do you know!"

"umm I err my" I looked at my feet

"See you have nothing!"

"Now leave me and my girlfriend alone!"

I looked up at him in shock. Was he really telling me that this friendship was over. No I'm dreaming this can't be.

He left the bathroom and I was in there alone. Standing there still shocked at why had happened. I decided this wasn't the place to have a melt down I need to go somewhere where the tears weren't flowing so freely but, I was too late they already where. I ran into a bathroom stall and just sat there crying silently for a good thirty minutes.

"Now when I go home I'm really gonna have nobody"

I noticed his presence gone as soon as it left. I'm alone. Truly alone in this cruel, thoughtless world.

I went home that night and took the rope that I had from when I lived with Gil out and stared at it. I could kill myself. I could do it but, I won't because there's so much more to live for. What do I have to live for. Who really care about me. No one. No on cares about me.

I wrote a note to Andy and set it beside my bed. I wrote one for Angela too. The one for Andy said;

Andy,

I'm sorry for putting myself over you relationship with Erin. I'm sure you're very happy with her. I have to confess something before I did though. I do love you and will containers to need and want you in the afterlife. Yes sure you need to spend time with Erin but, all of it you couldn't spare one night to come hang out with me. That's it. I'm sorry bye

From,

Oscar

And the one to Angela wrote;

Angela,

You were my on my only friend during these hard times. I'm sure your sad but, don't be I didn't belong on this world. It's too cruel and I give up. I give up trying to put a smile on and act like everything is all great. The truth is it wasn't and especially after those things Andy said to me in the bathroom. That is all. Goodbye. Reach out to my parents tell them I love them and would never want to hurt them. Bye

From,

Oscar

Tears dripping down my face. I'm about to end it all. Why am I so sad? There I was standing on the edge of the chair. Rope tied around my neck. Ready to release my self from all the pain and suffering. Until I hear someone pounding on my door.

"Oscar! Let me in please! I'm sorry!"

Truth is he knew I had depression and suicidal thoughts. He was my only true friend.

He kicked the door down, literally. And burst threw ready to be a super hero or something.

"Oscar! What are you doing!?"

I didn't talk I just stood there looking straight ahead as tears rolled down my face.

He climbed up on the chair and slipped the rope from my neck and hugged me. He hugged me so tight I could feel my veins about to explode.

"Oscar don't think about doing anything like that again."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened today. Erin makes me a whole different person and I didn't know how to react. I didn't want to lose her because then she would have broken up with me"

"Even if you spent the most littlest time with me! You know what Andy your I believe able get out of my house right now"

"What"

"you heard me out of my house"

Andy picked up his jacket and left. I wasn't worth salvaging a friendship with your best friend who put you second. It just didn't make sense.

"That's not what I'm saying. I just...uhh

"Great Oscar, real nice apology. Just to be clear I found you in your apartment crying. I'm not even the one who needed a friend that night! Newsflash it was you! You know what when I'm gone and you have no friends don't come running back to me. "

Andy runs out of the run with his eyes welling up with tears

"Andy wait!" Oscar says thinking about what he could have said to prevent this.

"Well sorry I annoyed you with my friendship!" He said shouting from the main room.

Everybody but Stanley looks up from their desks as Andy runs out of the room with tears flying off his face.

oscar is left in the break room standing all by himself. Thinking about what he's done.

"He's right. I'm gonna have nobody if I lose this friendship with Andy."

Andy runs outside into the middle of the street with Oscar close behind him.

Andy ran into the middle of the street and Oscar not the far behind saw a car coming.

"Nooooo!" Oscar screams as he runs into the street and pushes Andy out of the way letting himself get hit by the car

"Oscar!" Andy turned around and saw Oscar laying on the car with a pool of blood surrounding him. He picked Oscar up and carried him over to the parking lot of Dunder Mifflin. Dwight and Jim ran down as soon as they saw what had happened.

Andy started crying more as well as picking Oscar up and carrying him over to the parking lot. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around his leg that was definitely broken and bleeding a lot. He took one look at his friends lifeless face. He was going to die.

Andy quickly dialed 911

"911 acts your emergency"

"Hi, um my friend just got hit by a car and we need an ambulance fast!"

"ok where are you right now"

"I am at Dunder Mifflin Paper Company Scranton"

"Ok sir we will get thag ambulance to you right away"

"Please hurry!"

"We will do our best sir"

"ok"

"ok bye now"

He hangs up the phone and looks toward Andy who now looks to be in pain.

"Hey Oscar can you here me"

"W..w..haaa..t"

"Oh um shit ok"

" Can you sing a song"

"bee ba dum do deee da doooooo"

"What song was that" now tears streaming down his face"

"Iit wasss teee doo day dee dum tajashi songgg"

Oscar giggled.

"Why are you giggling"

Oscar laughed more harder and harder every second that went by.

"Oscar answer me!"

"Oscar's eyes rolled to the back of his head and has a seizure

"Ahhhhhh! Oh MY GOD. OSCAR!WAKE UP OSCAR! PLEASE OSCAR!"

Andy vigorously shakes Oscar to try and wake him up.

Andy calls Dwight because he would know what to do.

"Dwight Schrute"

"DWIGHT LISTEN OSCAR JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR I NEED YOU TO COME TO MY CAR QUICK AND NOW I THINK HES HAVING A SEIZURE PLEASE COME QUICK!"

"Oh my God really"

"IM NOT JOKING DWIGHT HURRY"

"Okay okay I'm coming"

Dwight runs down to see if it's true and he sees Andy kneeling next to him as Oscar drifts further and further from reality.

"He's gonna die because of me, this is all my fault"

"Andy it's not your fault he's stupid for runnng in the middle of the street without looking"

"I ran in the middle of the street!"

"Oh..."

"He saved me from getting hit by a car"

"Well I'm sure he's gonna be fine"

"Thanks Dwight"

They waited two very awkward minutes waited for the ambulance to arrive

"Oh look! Finally the ambulance is here"

The Ambulance people run up with a stretcher, picked Oscar up and put him on.

One of the ambulance people said to the ambulance driver "Oh this doesn't look good"


	4. Chapter 4

"So what exactly happened to him" asked the emergency worker

"Well erm... we were leaving for work and he was running across the street to his car and... umm got hit by the car. So I carried him to my car where there were no cars."

"Well sir this man wouldn't make it another second if you weren't there so thank you."

"Well he's my best friend so it kinda Ephesians weird if I didn't."

"That it would. That it would"

As we were getting to the hospital Andy's heart rate went lower and lower and lower. And then... he flatlined.

"1...2...3 CLEAR" shouted the ambulance worker trying to save Andy's life

"1...2...3 CLEAR" he shouted again

"This isn't working in going to give him mouth to mouth."

Five minutes later they arrived at the hospital and Andy was still flatline. No pulse, no heart rate. They took him into the emergency room and Oscar got out with him

"You can come Sir you have to stay back I'm sorry"

"oh okay"

A hospital worker came out ten minutes later and told him what was going on.

"Mr. Martinez I am sorry to inform you that your friend has passed away"

Oscar couldn't speak. He felt all shaky. This is real life this is happening right now. Not a word came out of his mouth.

"The worker walked away and Oscar ran out of the hospital and went into an alley way and cried.

"This is all my fault. I just killed this poor man. Why couldn't I just say I loved him. This never would've happened."

"Sir. Hello."

"oh yes, sorry I'm up"

What. What the fuck just happened. Was he dreaming. He darted to Andy's room. He's alive. It was a dream. Thank God.

"Sir he's not awake but, it's okay to go in the room and see him"

"Huh, oh okay thank you"

Oscar followed him to Andy's room and when he was walking he didn't know what to expect. Was he ever going to be the same. Was he going to remember what happened.

Oscar walked in and stood by the bed staying silent for a good 10 minutes realizing what he had done to this poor guy.

He didn't deserve this. Oscar was being selfish and a bad friend

"Hhelloo"

Oscar frantically stood up to see him

"Your awake"

"Your here"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be"

"I don't know, nobody ever is"

Oscars heart broke hearing what Andy just said. It's so sad. He wasn't as depressed as Oscar was and yet he had no friends either.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, you know as good as somebody can feel after being hit by a car."

Oscar laughed, "I guess your right."

"But they said the would release me in about 1 or 2 days!"

"That's great!"

"What exactly happened, I only remember being hit by the car?"

"Well umm you got hit by the car, I ran over, picked you up, and dragged you over to my car because it had a first aid kit in it."

"The funny thing is I didn't even use it. I was panicking so much that I lost all thought in my head."

"What next?" Andy said very intrigued

"I took off my shirts and wrapped it around your stomach to reduce the blood flow"

"Then I called 911 and started talking to you. You were responding but, not with words with sounds. Then your eyes rolled to the back of your head and you started seizing"

"Oh my God what!?"

"Yea it was super scary. I rember calling Dwight in a super panic. He didn't even believe me!"

"Wow!"

"Then Dwight came and he just stayed with me he didn't even do anything. It was the weirdest thing"

"That is some heroic story Osc. Your gonna go down in history"

"It doesn't seem like I will though.."

"Why not?"

"Do you remember what happened before you got hit by the car?"

"No"

"Oh God" Oscar thought, contemplating whether he should tell him the truth or not.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes. Wait no. No I do want to know the truth. Yes final answer"

"Okay well, we kinda got into a fight"

"Huh, why?"

"Oh because I was saying how you came over every night."

"Oh... yea I do remember that."

"Why don't you want me coming over every night I thought it would be fun? Best friends forever right?" Andy said slightly confused

"Right but, I wanted to be...ermm"

"What, what did you want to be?!"

"I umm wanted to be... more than best friends"

"Oh"

"Yea. And I know that couldn't happened because your straight and also my co-worker. I just couldn't see you everyday without getting the urge to kiss you"

They stayed in awkward silence for a while.

"I'm just making things more awkward I'm gonna go, I'll see you tommorrow?"

"Oh umm ok?"

Oscar started to walk out the door

"Bye Oscar"

"Bye Andy" he said with a depressed sigh

"What am I going to do know" he thought

"I can't go back there"

"I have to I said I would"

Andy lied in bed the rest of the day thinking about what Oscar said.

"I wanted to be more than friends" I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be more than friends. It played over and over in his head.

It was now 10:00p.m. and Andy had fallen asleep. He dreamed about if he had said what he wanted to say for so long. I love you too. Maybe he was lonely and needed someone or maybe he really did love Oscar. The only thing is that Oscar makes him feel happy. Oscars makes him feels like he could tell him anything. Andy had never felt that way about anyone. Maybe he did love Oscar but, it's to late. Oscars now the one who got away...


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar didn't show up to the hospital for 2 days. He was too scared to be judged or be in awkward silence.

What he had done to him was awful and had such bad timing.

Why couldn't he just wait until after he got out of the hospital?

On the other hand Andy had company. Everybody from work came to see if he was okay. He enjoyed it but, it wasn't the same without Oscar.

Andy was only listening to sad songs like Unsteady, Jealous, Dancing on my own, Chasing Cars, and many more.

Finally Andy was released after a week turned out to be longer than expected because they had to still monitor him or something but, he couldn't drive home so he called his friend, Oscar.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oscar it's Andy"

"Oh hi Andy look I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay I just need a ride home I can't drive my legs are broken."

"Okay, don't worry I'll be right there"

"Okay see you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Oscar got there in no time and helped Andy into the the car. Putting his crutches and wheelchair in the back.

"Oscar, this isn't the way to my house?"

"I know. We are gonna go somewhere."

"Oscar please I haven't shower in 3 days just let me wash up."

"Ok that's understandable"

They went back to Andy's house and Oscar had to help him wash up.

As Andy comes out of the bathroom in his wheelchair as Oscar is turned toward the window looking through it.

"You have a nice house and a nice view"

"Thanks"

"So where are we going anyway?"

"Oh I don't know somewhere"

"Oscar, can I say something to you?"

"Yes", Oscar turned around with a a look of shock cover ping his face.

"I know I let you down but, I'm never gonna make that mistake again. You're my favorite part of me and with you by my side I've got nothing to fear. I was thinking about what you said you make me feel like I can tell you anything. Your the reason I got back up on my feet. Not literally of course that would be extremely painful but, anyways what I'm trying to say here is that I Andrew Bernard am in love with a fellow called Oscar Martinez. I love you Oscar."

Oscar was speechless. What was he gonna say to that.

"Oh Andy" tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I love you too."

Oscar walked over to Andy and kissed him. It was much better than the time he did it out of the urge to just do it. It felt right. This was the first time in years that Oscar had felt accepted for who he was. Even if it was Andy Bernard. He was finally happy and not depressed. He had found someone who he would spend the rest of his days on Earth with.

A couple days past and now since Andy and Oscar were now officially "dating" Oscar took care of Andy while he was getting better. By cooking, cleaning, washing him, dressing him,getting him into bed. All those sorts of things.

It had been two weeks and now Andy had recovered most of his abdomen and some of his legs.

Everybody gave him a warm welcome back.

"Welcome back Andy, it's nice to see you again" Phyllis said

"Welcome back" Said Stanley the Manley.

At lunch Oscar and Andy went over to Toby's desk and told him they were now dating. Sure it was weird for Andy because Toby made everything weird but, what are you gonna do right?

Everything was going great and that's how it'll be forever. Right? Well not all relationships are perfect...


End file.
